Revenge is Sweet
by Nabooru'sapprentice
Summary: Henry has been on a pranking spree, and Gaius decides a little payback is in order. Little does he know, he might be in for a surprise. Little to no language. This is the product of an over-active mind when I was supposed to be focusing :)


**Quick disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening, or any of the other games. **

Gaius stalked into his tent, his shoulders hunched slightly over his prize. He chuckled to himself as he adjusted the spare cloak in his arms. _Man, this oughta scare the pants off that Henry kid! _The thief thought as he gleefully adjusted his lollipop. _Blueberry. The flavor of revenge,_ he snickered almost evilly to himself at the thought.

Recently, the dark mage had been on a rather merciless pranking spree. Normally, Gaius could've cared less; he could usually sense if someone was messing with him. However, this time, his supposed sixth-sense hadn't kicked in fast enough, and he ended up with green, slimy pie all over his face. Victorious, the Plegian hopped down from his tree and fell backwards with laughter.

That night, after an incredibly long bath, the thief went to bed swearing up and down that he'd have his sweet revenge. Only, this time, he'd show Henry the dangers of messing with a world-class thief.

It had been two weeks since then, and Gaius was pretty sure the dark mage had forgotten all about him. After all, he hadn't sworn vengeance in front of him, so it was unlikely the Plegian would find it necessary to guard himself from the thief.

So, when no one was looking, he stole the snowy-haired kid's most prized spell book, the Nosferatu.

This plan had actually taken him quite a while (with this kid, he wasn't sure what kind of magical booby-traps had been strewn throughout the tent), but he had eventually seen Robin, the chief tactician of the Ylissean Shepherd army, try to sneak in first. Apparently, Gaius wasn't the only one with revenge on their mind.

Strategy may be her strong point, but by the time Gaius had gotten near her to watch, the young woman had tripped practically every trap in the tent. There was nothing lethal, of course, but the master tactician had pretty much paralyzed herself by the time Henry had rushed back to his tent.

When the Plegian mage had thrown open his tent flaps and caught sight of the young woman standing stiffly in front of him, he broke into almost hysterical laughter, flinging his short, white hair back in the process. Out of nowhere, a single black crow landed on his shoulder and cawed. Robin was free once more, as she sighed and apologized, leaving him waving after her.

Thinking back on this moment, Gaius brushed a strand of orange hair out of his face, as his smile grew. He had remembered exactly where all the booby-traps where, and avoided them accordingly. He now had the precious spell book in hand, and had the _perfect_ place to hide it for a while. After, of course, it was studied by a certain studious mage, first. Silently, the thief wondered how long that would take. An evil glee shined in his brown eyes and he adjusted his sucker once more.

But first, he figured he'd keep it for the night and look it over for himself. Might as well have his cake and eat it too, right? _Revenge would be sweet._

As he opened the flap of his tent, however, a pair of purple eyes glinted in the dark, sitting on his cot.

A cold chill ran down his spine as he silently wondered if that was the first time he had ever felt that. The thief nonchalantly, but not obviously, hid the book in his chest as he pretended to fold his arms. Henry picked up on it and just laughed brightly.

A single crow flew out of no where once more and took the dark book from Gaius' arms and a protesting look appeared on his face before he could hide it. As the Nosferatu dropped in the dark mage's lap, his smile broadened nonchalantly.

"Nice try! If that weren't fake, I'd probably be dead! Hahaha, I just hope it'd be a bloody one! Wouldn't that be fun?" A protesting face quickly changed to quite a shocked one as the thief's jaw dropped. Dumbfounded and quite confused, Gaius flipped through the pages of the supposedly fake Nosferatu that had been momentarily handed back to him and found the pages to be mostly blank, except for a few doodles and maybe the occasionally useless spell.

However, sudden complete realization of what had just been said caused the thief to tilt his head in the Plegian's direction, eyebrow raised in question.

Picking up on the question in his eyes, the dark mage giggled. Gaius uncomfortably shifted his lollipop once more and waited patiently for the likely disturbing answer. When none came, Henry giggled and sighed.

"Well, these spells are specifically for the art of dark magic, also somewhat known as necromancy by those adept in it. Almost any of these could chop the head off anyone I choose. Exciting, huh? That one there is a decoy. However, it can do almost anything I choose as a defense mechanism. It ranges from stuff such as paralyzing to internal bleeding and probably worse! I wish the bleeding wasn't on the inside, though." Henry had started off in a serious enough mood, but as he seemed to get gradually more excited, the thief decided it was best to just back off.

Laughing more eerily then normal, the 'almost albino' used a special crow of his to teleport in front of Gaius, who promptly fell backwards after skidding to such a sudden halt. His blueberry sucker cracked under the pressure of his jaw as Henry leaned over him.

"I don't do well with revenge, you know. Probably a side effect of growing up with the Plegians. Or the wolf. Either one, ha ha ha!" A slightly menacingly gleeful grin crept onto the snowy-haired young man. Gaius sighed and popped out another candy from a hidden pocket as if in resignation. _Revenge is sweet, my foot. Should've known how this'd turn out, _the ginger sighed inwardly.

Author's Notes:

Hope you liked it! Gaius and Henry are my favorite characters in the FE universe (Except for Gregor of course! _Gregor is best character in all of Fire Emblem universe, ya?). _I actually came up with the idea for this one while just sitting around at home, and much to my surprise, this came out. Coolest experience, and I really hope I didn't botch Henry's personality up too badly. While I love messing with him, his personality is pretty hard to capture completely, and I spent a while just looking at the wiki site for this game, along with watching his support conversations, as well. Gaius was easier, as he always reminded me a bit of myself ('cept I'm not nearly as stealthy as he is rofl), what with his cool attitude and affinity for all sweets.

Now, I used some funky pronouns here for Henry, partly because I really wanted to call him a necromancer (his base class is a dark mage), since technically it could be considered dark magic, and I couldn't think of that many for him. Thus, awkward pronouns like 'almost albino' were born (in my defense, his hair is pretty white, and the only thing missing for him to actually be albino is his purple eyes), so just kinda bear with me. I'm still technically a newbie :)

Any who, thanks so much you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Also, I appreciate honest comments; so have at it!


End file.
